


Sneaking In the Window

by WrathOfSlytherin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2018, Larry is an asshole, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protect Connor 2018, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathOfSlytherin/pseuds/WrathOfSlytherin
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 7: Praise kinkEvan wakes up to Connor in his bed seeking comfort after a fight with his dad and feeling like shit about himself. Evan will do anything to comfort his boyfriend.





	Sneaking In the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Larry is a fucking asshole in this story, just saying. There is some homophobic words but its a minor part of the story, so if that triggers you I would skip this one and see you tomorrow. For those who are ok with that, have some sad boy Connor and a loving Evan making him feel better....with his dick.

As much as Evan feared that leaving the window to his room unlocked and open would be an invitation for someone to come in and murder him in his sleep he would never close it at night. The reason why had just woken him out of his sleep as he crawled into Evan's bed and into his arms.

Connor buried his tear soaked face into his boyfriends neck and nuzzled in deep, desperate for affection. It had been another one of his bad nights and he needed Evan's love to make him feel better. Evan didn't ask for any explanation of what had triggered him this time, he just squeezed Connor as close to him as possible, rubbing a hand calloused from tree climbing  into his shirt and up and down his back in a comforting way.

Connor's shit-tastic day had started off just fine. Great actually. His mom had made waffles for breakfast with strawberries which tasted fucking amazing. Zoe was being less of a bitch then normally, the both of them calming down and talking to each other civilly now that they were both in relationships. It turns out all they needed was to get laid. It wasn't completely perfect, but they were finally getting there. An lastly, the thing that made it best of all, was that Larry was still gone on his business trip that had taken away from the house for the last two weeks.

 Without his judgmental ass in the house the air felt lighter, there was no yelling and the only "fuck you" being thrown around was in jest. Hell, even his mom seemed happier without her husband around. Connor wished it could always be like this but he knew his mother would never leave him and as much as he wanted to, Connor couldn't blame her. Without the excessive amount of money that Larry made each month they would have nothing. All he had to do was tough it out another month and then he would be out of this fucking house and all the way across the country at college with Evan. The only time he would have to see Larry's stupid fucking face would be at holidays so that he could keep up appearances and milk his cash cow. When Connor left for school he had even given his mom a kiss on the cheek and thanked her for breakfast.

 School had actually been great for him too, but then any time he was able to spend with Evan was a good time for him. After Connor had pushed him to the ground, apologized and then freaked out on him again the first day of school Evan had found him crying at the orchard. Honestly he had been thinking of ending it all that day, but something about their conversation an fledgling friendship they had started had stopped him. He couldn't be happier about that.

It wasn't too long before their friendship had developed into something so much more. They were back at the orchard after school with some ice cream from A La Mode that they had gotten to go and were laughing at some stupid show they had watched together the night before. When they had stopped laughing they stared into each other's eyes, a blush on their faces until Evan dropped his ice cream with a "Fuck it." and grabbed him by the back of the neck to bring him in for a kiss. That was the first of many kisses and now they were going six months strong and already looking forward to the rest of their lives together. They knew that almost all high school relationships didn't last, but theirs's was special. They both knew that there would never be another person that would get them so deeply. Both of their moms were in full support of the relationship, happy that their boys had found love. 

Larry, however, was a fucking ass hat.

Connor felt a kiss being placed on the crown of his head. "Do you want to talk about it Con?" Evan's voice was soft. Connor didn't really want to talk about it at all, but he knew that he should.

"Fucking Larry came home tonight from his trip." Connor's voice was tight with the tears that were still rolling down his face. "You would think that after all this time I would be used to being called a fucking fag and a disgrace but I am not." He nuzzled closer to Evan as if he was trying to disappear within him. Evan's arms tightened around Connor. "He came slamming in the door when we were eating dinner and started right in on me. My car was dirty and I didn’t appreciate all I have. I should be lucky he even puts up with my useless ass instead of throwing his gay children out on the street. Zoe and mom were able to just keep quiet but you know me. It wasn't long before we were screaming at each other. Him telling me that he wished he never knocked up my mom. That I wasn't born." Connor sighed and pulled back a bit so he could see Evan's face. "He was right. I am sorry you have such a fucking useless boyfriend."

Evan's face turned thunderous. It wasn't very often that Connor saw his boyfriend mad. "You shut the hell up right now Connor." Evan placed his hands on the sides of Connors face and gently wiped the tears away. "Nobody gets to talk about my boyfriend like that, not even you. You are not useless. You are the best fucking thing in my life and I love you so much Connor Murphy."

Connor's eyes went wide. He knows Evan loves him, he does, but it still takes him by surprise every time how much. Connor smiles weakly and nuzzles his face into Evan's hand. "I love you too Ev. So fucking much." His voice hitched an he leaned in for a kiss, surprising Evan at the force. "You always make me feel like I matter."

"You do Connor. You matter so much to me." Evan pushed Connor onto his back so he could look down at him, eyes blazing with the passion he felt. "You are smart," Evan placed a kiss on Connors forehead. "you are caring," his right cheek was next. "beautiful," his left cheek, "and most importantly, you are mine." Evan placed a final kiss on Connor's lips, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with Connor's in a slow, sensuous dance. Connor whimpered and pushed his hips up into Evan's to grind their crotches together. Seeing his boyfriends love for him turned him on so much and he wanted him more than anything in that moment.

"Evan," Connor panted, his cock rock hard as he wound his long legs around Evan's hips. It had been a long time since Connor had bottomed, usually preferring to feel Evan's hole clench around him, but tonight he needed to feel his love inside of him more then he needed his next breath. "Please. I need you inside me tonight Ev. I need to feel you." He moved his head to the side and drew Evan down to his neck, his hand clenching Evan's short hair in a tight grip. He wanted to be claimed by his boyfriend so bad he couldn't stand it. He needed to know that he was wanted, that he was loved.

Evan sucked a bruise into Connor's neck, grinding their pelvises together in tight circles. It might have not been a great way to cope with his sadness, but it was so much better then the alternative. Evan knew that denying his boyfriend right now would do so much more damage then good. Besides, how was he supposed to deny his love what he begged for so sweetly. His protective instincts were screaming at him to comfort Connor and there was no way he was not going to listen.

"Of course Connor," Evan drew Connor's hoodie up and off, placing kisses up his chest as it was exposed. "God you are so beautiful baby." Evan drew a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the pebbled flesh and pinched gently at the other. Connor's nipples were his biggest weakness and never failed to drive him close to the edge.

"FUCK!" Connor bucked his hips up, searching for more friction on his dick. His nipples were so damn sensitive it drove him crazy. "Evan, it feels so good."

Evan chuckled and lifted his head, blowing on the moist nipple. " Look at how sensitive you are Con. Such a perfect boyfriend I have." He drew Connor's sleep pants down his legs along with his  underwear, exposing his leaking cock to the night air. "So hard. So wet for me." Evan drew the hard flesh into his mouth and slid down slowly to the base. He had never been more thankful for a lack of a gag reflex in his life.

"Evan!" Connor bucked his hips up, clenching the sheets at his sides in his fists. So good. Evan's mouth was so good. Connor was probably on the receiving end of Evan's sloppy blowjobs at least twice a week, but he didn't think he could ever get used to how good they made him feel. Evan brought his hand up to his balls and rolled them in his hand before collecting some off the wetness dripping down and using it to circle his hole and press inwards. Connor cried out. "Yes! Evan! Inside….I want you in me right now Ev. Please! I want to come with you inside me."

Evan pulled off of Connor with a last slurp and crawled up his body, kissing his lips with ferocity. "Whatever you need is yours baby." He leaned over and grabbed their nearly empty bottle of lube from his nightstand. He would have to get more tomorrow. Evan popped the cap and poured a generous amount over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube up. "Spread those long legs and show me your cute little hole Con."

Connor blushed at Evan's words and spread his legs wide. He loved how commanding and dirty Evan got when he topped him. He could feel his hole clench on nothing, longing to be filled. Evan dropped his body back on top of Connor and joined their lips together once more, swallowing Connor's cries as he slipped his first finger into his entrance.

Evan slowly stretched Connor wide enough to receive his cock, murmuring praise and how much he loved him against his lips. He grabbed the bottle of lube once more and poured the rest of it in his hand, lubing his dick before throwing it over his shoulder to land somewhere on the floor.

"Are you ready Connor?" Evan asked softly, rubbing the head of his dick against Connor's hole as it clenched hungrily.

"So ready Evan. Please, fuck me." Connor whimpered and wrapped his arms around Evan, burying his face in his neck. "Show me how much you love me."

Evan groaned and pressed in gently. "I love you so much." He fed Connor his cock till he bottomed out, holding himself there for a moment and enjoying the wet heat that was surrounding him before pulling out, establishing a gentle rocking rhythm. "You are so beautiful, inside and out. You are my best friend in the whole world. The only one who truly gets me." Evan's thrusts grew more forceful as he continued to praise his boyfriend. "Such a good boy for me Connor. My good boy."

Connor cried out, Evan's words and thrusting against his prostate driving him crazy. "Oh god Evan. So big. So good. You are so good to me."

"Of course I am." Evan panted, he drew the top half of his body up so he could look into Connor's eyes. "You deserve it. You deserve everything." He groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching but determined to make Connor come first. This was all about him after all. He wrapped a hand around Connor's leaking cock, determined to get him off. "I am gonna give it to you too." He snapped his hips faster, pounding Connor's prostate into submission. "We are gonna graduation soon and then we are off to college together baby. I am going to get my degree and then, I'm going to marry you. I am going to give you everything you could ever want or need. A house, a family. It's yours. You deserve it baby. I love you so fucking much Connor."

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and came with a cry, shooting all over his chest. Evan dropped down and pressed them together, uncaring of the cum that was squishing between them. He connected their mouths one last time and followed Connor over the edge with a groan. Evan moved to slip out of Connor but was stopped when he wrapped his legs around Evan, hooking on his ass. "Stay in me, please. I want to feel you in me till I fall asleep." 

"Connor, baby, I am way to heavy to sleep on you like this." Evan tried to reason, but Connor would not change his mind. Evan could never say no to that pout. Connor might have others thinking that he was a volatile punk, but Evan knew the truth. He was nothing more than an angry little kitten who was not afraid to use his kitten eyes on Evan to get what he wanted. Evan sighed and dropped down, trying to put as much of his weight to the side while staying inside of Connor. "Ok, you win. You know I can't say no to those eyes."

"Yes!" Connor grinned and wiggled in excitement. Evan hissed at the stimulation to his cock.

"No wiggling! If you do that we are not going to get any sleep tonight because I will fuck you again." 

"Mmmm. I don't see the downside to that." Connor's smile was mischievous and Evan shook his head fondly. He would put up will all of Connor's sass that he could dish out, because that meant that he was feeling better. He would do anything for his boyfriends happiness. Even if that meant getting no sleep before his big test tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 31 down! Tomorrow is probably gonna be a lot less fluff as the prompt is prostitution/hate fucking/ fisting/ blood/gore. Dunno what I am gonna do for that one yet but I will make it work.
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
